Reunion from Hell
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Your dream for your reunion: Hooking up with your high school crush. Reality: A dead body, a drug scheme, and being hit on by your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is the summary: Your dream for your reunion: Hooking up with your high school crush. Reality: A dead body, a drug scheme, and being hit on by your best friend.**

 **I wanted to do something different so I am now working on a romance, murder mystery. It's basically set at a high school reunion and the whole gang is there, little do they know secrets are revealed and a murderer is among them. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

 **Chapter One:**

 _Try not to fall on your face. Please don't fall on your face. You are not a disaster. You are a sexy beast. You can do this. You aren't the same nerdy girl you were from high school._

I scanned the mirror, making sure I looked a thousand times better than I felt. I had grown so much better looking from high school. I had full hips and a nice bust. The cobalt blue dress hugged my body like a second skin. Tonight I would make up for not turning ANY heads in high school all those years ago Especially if Zuko was going to be there. I sighed and applied another coat of lips gloss. Just thinking about Zuko after all these years made me shiver. I made sure the curls in my chestnut hair fell in cascades as the toilet flushed. She went over to the sink next to me and began washing her hands.

Between her and Toph, I couldn't tell who had the most improvement after graduating high school. In high school Toph was a total tomboy. She wore oversized shirts and sweatpants as her staple almost every day. I hadn't even seen Toph's legs until prom night. In the past she wore her hair in a sleep bun and was anything but feminine. She burped, fought with the guys, and was more outspoken and brash than I could ever dreamed of being.

Now in the present Toph's raven locks were bone straight and came to her waist. The emerald green cocktail dress stopped three inches above her thigh and the sweet heart neck line excintuated her small chest. She was gorgeous. Toph pushed her bang to the side for a moment which revealed her green eyes which were accented by long, thick black lashes. She applied another coat of mascara and pulled her bangs back down to cover her eyes. How a semi-blind woman could do her make up better than Katara who had two good eyes was unknown to her.

"Can you stop breathing so heavy Kat?" Toph asked as she played with her hair. I was breathing hard? Ugh, I'm so lame. Just as lame as I was in high school. I'm getting all worked up but who knows if Zuko's going to notice me anyway. He never did before.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen any of these people in YEARS. It's a little bit of a habit to try to impress them." I sniffed my pits to make sure I didn't stink for the sixth time probably. I wanted to emerge as a beautiful swan and shock everyone there. I wanted to make them forget all about prom night.

"You don't have to impress jack shit Kat. These people don't really matter. Of course if by people you mean impressing Zuko then I'm sure he matters even less than the rest of those idiots in there. You pined over him for four years. If he didn't see your beauty back then it won't matter now." Toph was wrong he did notice me. The way he looked at me on prom night before the hellish part happened confirmed it. They were lab partners for two years in chemistry class for God's sake. How could he not remember her?

 _Flashback_

 _The room was filled with acne and caffeine filled teenagers who were either asleep or scrolling through their phones. Katara was watching the demonstration attentively while her lab partner was leaning on the lab bench bored out his mind._

 _Being this close to him made her stomach get butterflies. He smelled so good. The way his muscles bulged under from under his Bring Me the Horizon Band tee was marvelous. His gold eyes were half shut before the lecture even began. Luckily his thick, side bang served as an ample cover for his eyes so he could sleep in a disclosed fashion._

 _He was so cool and so hot. Katara could never dream of falling asleep in class. Here she was in her pink, over-sized kitten sweater and plaid red and black skirt. She thought it was cute. She thought the pig tails and the knee high black socks finished off the look but Zuko didn't even bat an eye in her direction. She pushed her thick, black brimmed glassed back up towards her face and smiled, showing her braces. She was wearing the hipster glasses before they were cool and STILL got made fun of for it. Who was she kidding she'd have to dress like Mai or Ty Lee to even get a glance from Zuko._

" _Alright class. Now that you've seen the demonstration, I'll let you and your partner replicate the same thing. I will be available for question but I will not give answers. You have 45 minutes." The professor said as Katara finished writing down the final step of the experiment. When she looked up from her notebook Zuko was drooling on the desk. She couldn't possibly finish this by herself._

 _She gave him a tap on the shoulder and hoped he would wake up. Oh God, she just touched him. His shoulder felt so warm and muscly._

" _What, what! I'm up!" Zuko yelled as he flipped his bang from in front of his eyes._

" _Zuko, we have to do the experiment. We barely finished the last one." Unfortunately her braces created a lisp on all of her S's which she was deathly embarrassed about. She wanted to speak as little as possible._

" _Oh shit. I wasn't paying attention. Do you think you can carry this one? Do you get this stuff? I'm barely passing chemistry lecture, let alone the lab." Zuko groaned. The way he looked at her made her want to lose all of her inhibitions and listen to whatever he said._

" _Of course." Katara said smiling seductively or at least trying to considering her braces were an insecurity of hers._

" _Thanks. Hey Katara, you're really smart. I owe you one big time." He owed her one! If what he owed her was one night alone she could already feel her heart pounding._

 _End Flashback_

Turns out she ended up carrying his lab grade for the next two years because chemistry wasn't "his thing". Zuko was the captain of the football team, who had time to study for chem lab when he had an important position like that. She never got whatever it was that Zuko owed her but being so close to him was enough for her. He was so handsome it was insane.

"Relax Sweetness. This is a high school reunion. Everyone's either fat, ugly, balding, or on their fourth kid. We're already beating those odds. Let's go in there and stop hiding in the bathroom." Toph pulled Katara's arm and yanked her out of the bathroom.

This was it. This was the first time she was making a statement to people she hadn't seen in 5 years. She was going to leave with Zuko whether anyone had a problem with it or not. Tonight, he would notice her if she had anything to do about it.

Toph and I stood in front of the doors about to enter. Her palms were sweating and she could feel her feet throbbing in her heels. Why hadn't she worn flats or something? She couldn't walk in heels on a regular day, let alone when her knees felt like Jell-O.

"Well, well if it isn't the Stinky Girl and Nerd-Tara." A voice said from behind them. God of course SHE would be here. She turned around and got sight of the holy trinity themselves. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. They were all beautiful, all skinny, and all had ridiculous amounts of money and popularity. She hated all three of them in high school because they constantly ridiculed her whatever chance they had. From fat to ugly to cat lady they called her every name in the book. Azula was the ring leader and always began the teasing, Ty Lee was the instigator and kept it going, and Mai well Mai actually didn't say much at all during the bullying. Mai was too busy sticking her tongue down Zuko's throat. To be honest that was the entire reason I didn't like her.

Luckily their looks didn't sour along with their rotten personalities. Azula and her two minions still looked great after all these years and by great Katara meant pretty slutty. They couldn't have found more material? I could gag at how desperate they looked.

"Hi Azula," I said politely trying to not relive high school all over. "How've you been?"

"Oh good. Just married to a millionaire and all." Azula flipped her hair and drew out all of the syllables in the words.

Ty Lee chimed in next, "Oh, I see you've lost weight Katara." She was as bird brained as they come.

"Um, I was never fat Ty Lee." I retorted giving myself a once over. I wasn't chunky in high school. I was just curvy like I am now. Not like those three knew anything about curves considering they were all thin. Mai remained silent still but burning a hole in my face. What was her problem?

"We must go now. Oh and be careful Katara. We don't want you to have a reenactment of prom night. Bye, bye girls." Azula snapped her fingers, rolled her eyes, and her two minions followed behind her into the dance hall.

"God, I still hate them." I mumbled under my breath as Toph and I stepped into the ballroom. There was music playing, an open bar, and a room full of strangers who she hadn't seen in five years. Sounds like a party. From across the room she saw him. He was dressed in a black fitted suit and had had cut off his hair and got a professional cut. He aged well for sure. Suddenly her knees gave in and she felt herself falling to the ground.

"Pull it together Kat." Toph held up so she wouldn't fall but that didn't stop her legs from shaking. He still had this much of an effect on her even now. She was pathetic. She couldn't even look at him without feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh, I need a drink." I stalked off to the bar to get something strong. Maybe it would help me loosen up a bit. I order a rum and coke and sipped it like my life depended on it. The liquid felt good going down my throat. The burn was satisfying enough to make me calm down a bit.

"Katara! It's so good to see you!" Oh no, someone actually recognized her! Who was it but none other than her ex-boyfriend Aang. He was the only person who was as nerdy as her in high school. He was not who she wanted to see.

"Uh, hi Aang. Good to see you." Lie in between sipping your drink? Sounds like a plan. I remembered when Aang and I were perfect together, until prom came around that is.

"You've changed. Not that it's a bad thing. You look-"

My heart stopped that baritone voice I could remember so clearly. He was on the other side of the bar ordering a drink. I wanted to duck and hide under the bar stool. Aang was clearly talking but all I could hear was the sound of blood rushing to my head.

Much to my annoyance Mai came over to Zuko and completely captured his attention. Uh, she was hanging on to just like she was in high school. This wasn't happening. She may not be in high school but she still could be pretty caddy when she wanted.

"Um, excuse me Aang." I marched right over to Zuko and Mai and interrupted. "Hi Zuko. Katara, from your chemistry class."

I could feel Mai's disapproval from her death glare but who cared. I finally had enough confidence to talk to him.

He gave me a once over with wide eyes and almost spit out his drink, "Nerdy Katara! You look… so different." He smirked at me, revealing his pearly white teeth. Oh yeah! Score one for Katara. "I was actually hoping I'd see you tonight."

Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! He wanted to see her after all this time! Maybe he did like her!

"People change. You look good yourself. You still look like captain of the football team."

"Ha thanks. I guess I should. I played all through college. What's changed with you these past few years?"

"I can legally drink." He gave me a blank stare. "I mean, I moved to New York."

"Fun, it's still the same here. I just wanted to thank you for all your chemistry work. I wouldn't have passed without you. I know I was an awful partner but you have to forgive me for not being book smart. Anyway Mai and I were catching up. But I definitely want to see you later." Zuko walked off with Mai at his side, who followed him like a lost puppy.

Super lame. Now I was standing here all alone with a watered down drink in my hand feeling like just as much of a loser as I did in high school.

Meanwhile…

Zuko snuck off to the restroom when he got a phone call, "Yes, I understand. I'm on it. They won't know what hit them."

He clutched the gun hidden under his suit jacket. His mission was clear. Something was going down for sure tonight and his old classmate weren't getting in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Loosen up Princess! Come dance with me!" After feeling extremely embarrassed I made my way back to Toph who was grinding on the dancefloor like no one was watching. Sometimes I envied her blindness. She could dance so provocatively and not have to worry about the judgement stares that I see her getting. If I did the same I'd probably look like I was a flailing fish out of water.

She pulled me onto the dancefloor with pieces of her falling over her face and not a care in the world. I could barely think before she started grinding her backside against me and laughing. She couldn't have looked any free and alive than she did at this moment and I was as stiff as a board against her.

"Come on! Lighten up! You need to loosen up. Pretend I'm Zuko or something." Toph continued to move her hips to the bass of the song. Too bad Zuko was off with Mai and I was the same loser I was in high school. I sighed trying to move my body along with Toph but I felt like an idiot. An awkward, lame idiot.

Toph turned around to face me and put her small hands on my hips, "Move like this Katara." She said as she pushed my hips so they'd move from left to right with the music. By now other people had also flooded the dancefloor and I felt even more uncomfortable. I didn't want to gyrate around a dancefloor surrounded by people who I hadn't seen in ten years.

"I don't want to dance right now, Toph." I whispered. I got sight of Mai and Zuko who seemed to be dancing together too. The fire and jealousy came bubbling up from high school in that moment and I just wanted to go over and snatch him from her.

"You shouldn't be worried about what other people think. You're beautiful. Just let loose." Toph said just as Zuko put his hand on Mai's shoulder.

Fuck it! Who cares what they thought anyway? If he wasn't going to want me, I was going to make every man in the room damn sure want me. When I heard the music this time it was like liquid adrenaline was injected into my body. I started moving with Toph and letting my hips do all the talking that need to be done. I didn't take my eyes off Zuko for a second. My body moved in harmony with Toph's as she pushed back against me. Every bit of me wanted it to be Zuko dancing with me as a piece of hair fell in front of my face.

I began laughing and having more fun than I anticipated. Why did I ever care what these people thought of me? What did I have to prove anyway? Did I have to prove that I was a stuck up prude like Azula? Or that I wasn't as dimwitted as Ty Lee?

"I'm headed to the rest room. I'll be back in a second Kat." Toph yelled over the sound of the music. I nodded and kept dancing in response. Nothing was going to stop this moment for me. So when Toph walked off I continued to dance to whatever song the DJ choose to play.

Meanwhile…

Toph barged into the bathroom, only to see Azula with a large bag of white pills in a clear plastic bag sitting out on the counter.

"Well, that's an awful lot of pills you got there." Toph startled Azula. Azula smoother out her hair and quickly threw the bag into her purse.

"Don't you have something better to do than to be stalking other grown women in the bathroom? So the rumors about you were true in high school? Always knew there was a reason you dressed so…hmmm butch." Azula gave her signature smirk at Toph, who were noticeably unamused and unbothered by her statement.

Toph took a step forward so that Azula was just a foot away from her, "Cute. So who's your dealer Azula? You aren't dumb enough to get caught distributing that many drugs on your own."

"A woman never kisses and tells. Now if you excuse me I have to get back out there." Azula tried to shove passed Toph and head to the door but Toph only caught her shoulder and pushed her back.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. I don't care if I have to hold you hostage in this stale all night. Tell me what I want to know." Toph retorted. Azula didn't look like she was backing down in the slightest.

"Well looks like we'll be here all night then loser!" Azula snapped back at Toph who was getting noticeably irritated. "But of course you can't keep your little girl toy worried all night, now can you."

Back on the dance floor…

I was enjoying the music and the bar service when suddenly I felt a warm hand on my back. I jumped and immediately dropped my drink. I turned to see it was the face I wanted to see all night long.

"Um sorry." He scratched his head in an awkward attempt to save the situation. "I'll, um buy you another drink."

I immediately felt my confidence level shoot down to nothingness as my knees began to involuntarily shake. Gone was the seductress Katara who had just been on the dancefloor. What about him made me revert back to a teenage girl with no control of her body?

"Um, yea sure." And then the awkward stare set in. I couldn't will myself to move at all.

Zuko blinked a couple times and then said, "Do you want to sit down… at the bar?" He pulled the barstool out for me and I took my seat next to him.

Being so close to him was surreal. I remembered sitting next to him in chemistry class, too afraid to speak even a word to him. Now here he was in front of me and I was once again muted by my own insecurities.

"What were you drinking?" He asked as he gestured to the bartender.

"Rum and coke. No ice." I responded.

"Good choice. That's my favorite drink. 2 rum and cokes, no ice." Zuko order and then turned to face me in the chair. His knee was touching my knee and I could barely focus on what he was saying. "So you and Toph? I saw you two dancing out there."

"Me and Toph? What about us?"

"Well are you two um close? I mean you guys looked pretty comfortable dancing together out there." Zuko replied.

Wait a minute… did he think that Toph and I were…. TOGETHER?! If I had a drink I would've spit it out right then and there.

"Oh my God. No. Me and her are not and were never a thing. I don't like girls." Considering my pulse was beating a hundred miles per hour just by looking at him, I was very sure I only like men.

"I just had to ask. People thought you two were in high school because you were always together. It's a bad reason to make assumptions about sexuality but high school kids are idiots you know."

The bass was pounding in the background but all that mattered was him, "Yeaaaa. I had no idea that was even a rumor. Toph and I are just best friends. We stayed in touch even after I moved to New York. She's always been there for me."

"You did say you moved earlier. Why?"

"This small town got a little overwhelming. Everyone knew everyone and I wanted a fresh start. As you can already tell not much has changed here. The same cliques and all. I see you and Mai are still together."

He laughed, "Mai and I haven't seen each other in years. It was nice to catch up with her though. Listen did you want to go somewhere alone? It's hard to hear you with all this music."

I advised for us to go up to the roof, where there was a sitting area. No one would definitely bother us up there. The night sky was gorgeous. I hadn't seen this many stars in years. In New York the best you could see is maybe ten stars, but up here the sky was so clear I felt like I could see the entire galaxy.

"It's beautiful out." I said.

"Yea but so are you." He placed an arm around me. My face got hot. This was moving pretty quickly. Maybe I would actually get to hook up with him tonight after all these years. He thought I was beautiful. Was he just now noticing me?

He continued on, "I'm sorry for the way my sister treated you in high school. I always thought you were beautiful but was afraid of what everyone else would think if I confessed I had feelings for you. The fortunate thing is that high school doesn't last forever. I have always liked you and tonight I don't want you leaving with anyone else but me."

I couldn't believe this. He said he liked me and I had been pinning over this man for years. There was a god out there in heaven after all. Without any notice I felt his warm lips on mine. I forgot where I was and who I was with and everything. He pulled back and brushed the hair from my face.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward. I don't want you slipping away again."

"I, I, no it was fine Zuko but I don't want to move too fast. I like you but I don't know you. I barely knew you in high school. Forgive me if I just want to talk to you for a bit."

"Fair enough. What do you do now? You were great at chemistry so I hope you're some brilliant scientist."

"Ha, I wish. I'm just a journalist. I write for a small magazine back in New York. Nothing exciting but I do make a living."

"That's nice so what does Toph do? Does she still live here?"

"Umm yeah she lives here. She between jobs right now. You sure are interested in Toph."

"No, I'm sorry. Nothing like that. It's just haven't gotten to talk to her lately."

"Right, so what do you do?"

"I just help my dad out with the company. It's pretty much paperwork and more paperwork but um we should get back downstairs. I'll meet you later. I meant what I said about not letting you slip away."

With that the conversation was over. So much for having a moment alone with him. That extremely abrupt for him to just cut the conversation short like that. When we arrived downstairs it seemed like nothing had changed.

Everyone were still in their set groups and Zuko returned to Mai like usual. This was the worst. Just when he started making progress it felt like he put up a wall.

"Kat, you okay? You look a little sad" Aang said out of the blue. And where had Aang been this entire time?

"Yea I'm fine. Where'd you go? You went to the bathroom 20 minutes ago Aang."

"I did some exploring that's all. Tell me more about how things have been going for you. We need to catch up."

"Well-"

Before I could explain the light went off and everything was completely dark. I heard screams as the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Just my luck. On the night of my high school reunion someone got shot.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. School started and I've been busy. I also apologize if this update sucks. I've been working on it for a while. Who do you think was shot? And what do think will happen next? Until next time,**

 **Brie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When things go to shit I always do what my brother used to tell me, which was let it roll off. I'm sure Sokka wasn't talking about an entire dead body when he said let the bullshit roll off.

Fact: Your high school reunion was supposed to memorable.

Other Fact: The death of the Queen Bitch in Charge was more than memorable or at least the Co-Queen in charge.

"Oh my God Ty Lee!" Someone shrieked when the lights cut on. Damn, I guess it was true that the worst tragedies were when the victims were pretty and young. "Where's Ty Lee?"

With too much for my frantic brain to comprehend, mass hysteria had begun. People were run around left and right.

"Kat, are you good?" Toph asked. She sounded like she ran a mile when she finally found me amidst the chaos.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just in shock. Is Ty Lee really dead?"

Toph smirked and said, "Ty Lee is an air head. We all know that. She probably wondered off somewhere in the dark because she thought it was a slumber party."

Of course Toph would make an airhead joke. Of course she'd make light of the rapidly fired gunshots that made everyone else piss their pants. She made light of Ned Stark's head getting chopped off in Game of Thrones. The girl just had no soul, it was proven.

Before I could take another breath, Aang had magically manifested himself in my presence. It wasn't that I hated him. He was just not the person I wanted to see right now after having a near death experience and a missing beauty queen to think about.

He was like one of those annoying flies that got on your nerves and no matter how many times you try to swat it or kill it, it keep coming bac to buzz and torment you stronger. That was definitely an accurate Aang description if I had ever thought of one.

All through high school he always showed up when I least needed him like when my hair got caught in the popcorn machine or when I got nacho cheese dumped on my dress at prom or when I rolled down the hill on the football field into a stack of traffic cones or when he dumped me at prom.

He was just bad luck for me and I didn't want any more of that, especially if I finally had a slight chance with Zuko.

"Are you okay? I was really worried and…" Translation: 'Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. "The lights went off when I was at the bar….The screaming….I was melting." I was tuning out his long winded story and could make out key words in between the incessant buzzing. "The trees and gunpowder….buzz buzz buzz"

After what felt like 87 years of explaining what exact side of the red velvet cupcake he was eating looked like when he heard the gunshots, it seemed he was done. What did I ever see in him?

Toph sensed my discontent with his presence and pulled me away to the bar.

"You need several drinks. Stop freaking out. No one is dead." She hopped over the bar skillfully in her dress and snatched a bottle of Remy Martin. "We can still save this night. Now if we are going to get fucked up and forget this night we better be class."

She thrusted the entire bottle into her mouth and started chugging hard. So she was just going to act like her chest didn't burn like the beams of a thousand suns? Cool.

"Let's not Toph. We do not need a repeat of Anji's party." Long story short: She threw up in Anji's mom's favorite casserole dish and threw it at the neighbor's dog. Followed by climbing a tree and declaring she was the Goddess of All Shit and attempting to jump from a Red Wood tree. Long story even shorter: 17 stitches, a concussion, alcohol poisoning, and a broken collar bone later she has lived to chug another entire bottle of liquor. "Listen, this is over. My fist night back in my home town and someone is murdered. I knew coming here wasn't a good idea."

Toph burped so loud it blew my hair a bit. "You did not come all the way from New York to let a pseudo-gun fight detour you. She isn't dead. I told you she's just missing."

"And how would you know that? Where were you when the shots went down? Were you with her?"

Toph grimaced a bit and then chugged more liquor. "The night is still young!" She ran off somewhere else on the dancefloor leaving me absolutely confused.

Where was she when the gunshots went down? Hell, where was Aang? He said he had been exploring but just before the shots went off there he was. Someone from my class was carrying a fire arm and all I had to protect myself was a broken Swiss Army knife and some stale hard ass Mentos from the bottom of my purse.

You are so going to be next Katara. This is how it ends: With cheap shoes that burn your feet and a thousand years of being celibate.

I needed air or a really nice appearance of Ashton Kutcher to let me know I was being Punk'd. I settled for air.

I made my way to the restroom to see that Suki was in there. She had a long fling with my brother but broke it off when Sokka wanted to study archaeology in another state for school. She was fixing her make up. She looked as gorgeous as she did years ago.

"Long time no see." She swiped on her mascara. "Didn't think you'd come back but it's good to see you while all this crazy shit is going down."

"Yea, I can't believe it either."

"Listen do you have anything special? I don't think I'll make it through this night without them."

"What are you-"

"Nevermind. I'll find someone else. Thanks Katara." She abruptly left and slammed the rest room door behind her.

Why was everyone so weird? That was it, I needed to get out of there.

Unfortunately we couldn't leave yet. I decided to head passed the bathroom and maybe cry in an empty broom closet until my confidence came back. The first broom closet looking door I saw I opened it.

I immediately felt something cold against my back when I opened my door. When I realized what it was I screamed.

After all the losses there was no more sentimentality for the dead. I learned that when my mother died. It was easier if you didn't think of them as people at all. Indeed, our senses of humor became warped and macabre. We laughed at her silly expressions and gave her rude names. We made up lines for stories about how much of a slut she was and spread it like no tomorrow. We fucked with her without guilt. Now she grey tinged blue lipped with a blank stare. Barely a remnant of her past beautiful self. There is only so much horror you can take in. So we joke.

This was no laughing matter. Ty Lee was dead. A corpse who had breathed her last breath. Nothing was funny about her ghostly pale skin and lifeless eyes.

I jumped and screamed and ran as fast as I could. Only to run frantically into Zuko.

"What is wrong? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Katara what is it? What's wrong?"

"No. No. No. No."

"Snap out of it." He literally had to slap me to get me to focus. I Katara, had just been slapped in a nonsexual way by my crush. At least he brought me back.

"It's Ty Lee. She's dead. In the closet."

"Shiiiiiiiit" Zuko rushed over to the closet and saw for himself. He immediately ran his hands through his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I have to get her out of here before someone else sees her."

"What do you mean GET HER OUT HERE?"

"Katara, move so I can get the body out. If people panic it will be a disaster."

"No! You are not moving her anywhere. Hasn't she been through enough? Look at her. Someone obviously wanted her to suffer."

"You have to just trust me. I have to do this. Just try to act normal."

"Nooooormal. It's totally normal to have gang war level violence at a reunion Zuko."

He lifted her up over his shoulder and started to walk towards the stairwell.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him.

"I told you I'm going to put her somewhere else." Zuko made his way up the stairs with Ty Lee's lifeless body dangling over his shoulder. "You've been gone a long time Katara. Things are different."

"Oh yea. I'm sure if I wanted to see a dead body I could've went to Harlem or something." I rolled my eyes, trying to make sense of this all. Why was he so calm? How did he know what to do? "Aren't you worried about fingerprints? You're literally carrying a dead body."

He smirked and opened the door to the fifth floor. He then went to room 512 and opened the door. He threw the body in the closet and proceeded to undo his suit jacket.

"What is going on Zuko?" As much I wanted answers I couldn't ignore how good he looked under that shirt. When he took it off and put on a fresh cotton t-shirt I couldn't help but stare. "Who killed her?"

"I'm going to need you to be quiet and calm. I don't want anyone else involved in this."

"Oh my God. You killed her! You killed Ty Lee!"

"Katara, no I didn't. Listen I need you to go back downstairs with everyone else and act like nothing happened. I don't want anyone else dying tonight especially you. You have got to trust me."

"Trust you! Someone in here is a murderer! I can't trust anyone."

"I'll find out who it is. You have just got to stay out of harm's way."

That was easy enough, I guess. Don't die. Don't panic and don't spill the beans. Who killed Ty Lee? What was going on?

When your reunion got turned into Clue and your crush may be Colonel Mustard with the revolver.

 **Author's Note: Surprise, I updated!**


End file.
